Lightning's Treasure
by Anna13542
Summary: Good news, I was reborn. Hurray! Bad news? I was reborn as Levi's younger sister. Yeah screw you too life. This the best you can do for making me trip over a coffee cup to my doom? And what kinda parent names their child Dragooness!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and ideas that have nothing to do with the original plot.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Be careful alright?" I said leaning against the wall, "no matter how much I hate you you're still my brother." Levi, aka my brother, was going for another fight again. That's right, the most hated character in KHR is my older brother. Fate sure loves to toy with people doesn't he?

To tell the truth we look nothing alike; while he is… the way he looks, I am cute and light skin toned. He has piercing eyes and I have navy blue soft ones, unless I get mad then they sharpen to a scary gaze. My skin was slightly tan, while his was majorly dark. See nothing nothing alike. Then again our hairs were both black, so there was one thing. Well, I got my looks from mother and he got his from father.

Personally I don't hate my brother, it's the fact that he always gets into fights to earn money for us. He could've gotten a job or something, but no Levi just had to become a street fighter. Honestly I swear I buy more medical supplies than essential. Then again no would hire a 14 year old for work in this area, so his job is basically all we can do.

"Don't let strangers in Dragooness," Levi replied closing the door. What am I? 5? Well actually technically I am 5 and he is 9 years older. I stared at the door, he was really smart in a way, but needed to improve on looks. Maybe removing the piercings and fixing his hairstyle would work? But then he wouldn't be Levi anymore would he?

I walked towards the fridge, we were running out of food so after tomorrows breakfast I would have to buy some groceries, aka instant food. I cannot cook to save my life.

They call me Dragooness, our parents died 4 years ago in a car accident and Levi has been taking care of me ever since. He doesn't seem brother material so it was a huge surprise. Just between you and me, I have a big secret. I am not from this world. I, like most tomboy girls, hated wearing skirts or anything girly. So looking cute wasn't my style, but you always have to change in order to move on right?

"What to do, what to do?" I asked myself looking around the room. I hopped onto the couch and took out a flyer to see the prices of the supermarket's items. "This one nearby has a sale, and on the other side of town there's a good sale too. It's a good thing this town is small or I wouldn't be able to buy the food we need all in one day."

Laying back I yawned, it was time for my afternoon nap. Closing my eyes I curled up and went to sleep instantly.

_~ Dream ~_

_"Sapphira! Hey wait up!" I looked at my, so I say(even if I do think of her as a real friend), self proclaimed friend Scarlet who was running at me._

_"What do you want now Scarlet?" I asked sighing, "I'm a busy person."_

_"No you aren't!" she exclaimed, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to go to the anime convention with me."_

_"Go fuck yourself, you'll have more fun," I replied, I am so mean._

_"You're so mean!" she cried, "and it's much more interesting with you around."_

_"I have gymnastics after school today and tomorrow," I said pushing her out of my face, "so the answer is no."_

_"But it's on Saturday!" Scarlet yelled into my ear as we crossed the road, "please you're my best friend!"_

_"We aren't friends, you decided that on your own," I replied continuing down the sidewalk that was dangerously built close to a cliff. My gut punched me with a bad feeling, turning around I saw some idiot driver half asleep and driving around crazily. "Get down!" pulling Scarlet closer to me we tripped, because of a stupid idiot that littered a coffee cup, over the barrier and down the cliff. Then next thing I knew I was in Levi's arms wrapped in blankets._

_~ Dream End ~_

I woke up with a start sweating, it was late and Levi should be coming home soon. No wait, he should've been home by now. Did something happen? I didn't know why I was worried, but I still slammed the door closed behind me as I ran outside into the dark. I shivered as I looked around, I hated the dark it was one of my biggest fears. "Levi? Are you here?" I called out.

Turning the corner I bumped into something hard and landed on my butt. Looking up I saw a pair of eyes bore back into mine.

I blinked at Squalo, did he come to recruit someone? No he is a year younger than Levi so he should be 13. How old was he when he beat the sword emperor? 14? Or did he already beat him? His hair wasn't as long as the anime, but it still makes him look feminine. "VOI! Watch where you are going stupid brat!"

"Takes an idiot to know an idiot," I spat back. Out through the window goes my innocent look.

"You wanna go you bitch!" Squalo cried out taking out his sword hand and waving it. 'Yup, he already beat the first sword emperor.'

"Bring it on!" I punched him in the gut since I couldn't reach any higher and it was the perfect spot.

"Ah fuck!" he said clutching his no no zone. 'Looks like my calculations were wrong and I accidentally hit him in that spot. That just makes this revenge even better.' Realizing I was in a alleyway that was completely pitch black, I backed up into the moonlight.

"You Dragooness?" I turned around to see a group of street fighter looking guys.

"And if I say I was?" I asked back.

"Levi's made us look like fools," one said stepping up.

"I don't see why he needed to, you already dress like one," I told him looking up and down. "You're sense of style is more terrible than mine, and I'm five."

"Change of plans boys, we aren't gonna beat her up, we're gonna kill her!" they all whipped out guns from who knows where. "Any last words bitch?"

"Not much, just 3 words," I walked up closer to the male, "go to hell." Slamming my leg into his zone I caught the gun he was holding. "I've never used a gun before, so I'm so happy you offered to become my target practice." I cocked the gun like in the movies to check the ammo, "not bad, it's full."

"VOI! I'm not done with you brat!" I looked at Squalo.

"Well I am with you, our relationship is over, I found out I love another," I gave a small grin at him.

"What kinda nonsense are you saying?!" he boomed.

"Baby, I've never loved you, it's always been Edward," I said then cackled as I lifted the gun to face one of the guys. "Let's dance," the challenge words set off, bullets rained down past me. I didn't bother moving nor firing, their aim so was so terrible then missed me every time. One got lucky though and hit my leg, that's when I started my rounds. Surprisingly, I managed to shoot and hit their hands causing them to drop the guns.

"What are you doing?! She's only five!" the leader, I think, yelled at his followers.

"She's a fucking 5 year old who knows how to shoot and use a gun!" one yelled back as he dropped his weapon and stepped back, "I'm not losing my life now! I'm outta here." The others followed and soon it was me, boss and Squalo left.

"I'm not scared of you!" boss exclaimed pointing his gun at me.

"That's what they all say until they face me," I said looking at the gun I was holding, "I'm not Levi's sister for a reason." I gave a malicious grin, my eyes hinting with amusement, "Boo."

"Fuck this shit! I'm outta here," I frowned as he ran away.

"Man that was boring ass, I thought he would actually fight back, what a wimp," I said going through every gun and filling up my guns ammo. Deciding for the hell of it, I took another gun while I was at it and filled it up with full ammo too.

"Voi… what the fuck just happened?" I didn't know Squalo was capable of talking so softly, then again we were blasting the volume while watching the anime. "And what the fuck are you doing?"

"I'm getting something to defend myself, they might've ran away like pussies, but they could still come back after me," I said pocketing the guns I was carrying, "I know it was you who actually scared away the boss. Thanks woman."

"VOI! My name isn't woman! It's Squalo!" I held out my hand.

"Dragooness, nice to meet you Squalo," he shook my hand surprisingly. I smirked as I pulled away, "you and your female ass that is." I cackled as I ran back home, painfully, with Squalo screaming from behind me. Maybe this life wouldn't be that bad after all.


	2. Stranger Danger

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and all plot that isn't associated with the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To klariz anime: Don'mt worry I will continue, to tell the truth the idea just popped up one day and I went on a blast.**

**To awesome: I'm glad you like it. Look forward to future chapters too! :)**

When I got home it was really dark and cold. I sucked in a deep breath, how in my last life I managed to get by by myself was beyond me. "Levi? Are you here?" I called out trying my best to make it sound that I wasn't afraid. Getting no response I just took out the medical kit and pulled out the bullet before disinfecting and wrapping up the wound. Laying on the couch I drifted off to sleep, maybe when I woke up he would be back.

_~ Dream ~_

"Scarlet?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes?" Scarlet replied in a happy tone.

"Why are you following me home?" I questioned; my eye twitching as I, tried to, kept my cool.

"Because I can," she stated. I sighed and opened the door to my old run down house, "you live here? Where are you're parents?" she asked gasping.

"Left 'em, I can take care of myself. Those bitches don't deserve me," I replied tossing my bag on the couch, "you've seen my house, can you go now?"

"Wait, before I go I have a question," I gave her a look to tell her to go on, "I found this really good anime. I know you like anime and manga too… so I was wondering if you would watch it with me?"

"… fine. Since I'm in a good mood, because it's the long weekend, I'll watch it with you now," taking out the laptop, that I stole, I opened it and went on the Internet "what's it called Scarlet?"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn…"

~ Dream End ~

I sat up again, I had a feeling like Levi ditched me and joined the Varia over night. Then again he was becoming famous due to those wins he kept on getting. School would start in less than a month for me too, what a bad time for him to leave. "Dip shit is gonna get it when I find him," I muttered when something in front of the door caught my eye. It was an envelope and inside was money with no sender, 'I'm not stupid Levi. I know it's you.'

I placed the money in a empty drawer, "there's nothing to do so I might as well eat breakfast and go buy some food."

Walking around the street I checked off the list of things that I was suppose to buy before placing the paper away. "This is as boring as that time I was forced to watch Titanic," I said placing my hands on the back of my head.

"VOI! Girl!" I turned to face the voice who called me, "what are you doing here by yourself?"

"You ask me that now and not last night?" I stated lazily, it was almost time for my afternoon nap. Who knew being reborn was so tiring?

"What kind of parents do you have?!" Squalo shouted waving his sword at me.

"Don't know don't care," I replied, "can you hurry up? I have to go soon."

"Aren't you a fucking five year old?!" how is it that no one is hearing our conversation?

"What's your point?" I asked.

"Your a brat out here by herself that's gonna get attacked again!" he exclaimed.

"Haven't you heard the saying age ain't nothing but a number?" I replied yawning. "I'll see you around Squalo, I have to go home and get my afternoon nap."

"VOI!" he said and started to laugh, "you may talk older but you're still a little brat."

"…" I didn't respond and left Squalo hanging there while walking back home.

"VOI! Don't ignore me!" he yelled running after me.

"Shut up! Stop following me and go back to your assassin group!" I yelled back quickening my pace.

"Voi, how did you know I was part of a assassin group?" Squalo asked running right beside me; stupid short stubby legs.

"You're carrying a sword dumbass. Your movements are definitely not one that a normal ordinary person can do…" I replied. 'Stupid slip of the tongue, he's gonna suspect me now!' I screamed inside my mind, though my blank tired look didn't reveal anything to Squalo. "Then again you are a HE-SHE. Of course you're different."

"I'LL SLICE YOU INTO SASHIMI IF YOU CALL ME A HE-SHE AGAIN!" Squalo boomed waving around his sword. I ducked just in time to avoid losing my head and my second life.

"Will you stop following me?! I'm not stupid, taking strangers home is dangerous!" I hissed, remembering the dream/memory I had this morning.

"I'm escorting you home brat," I gave him a strange look, we just met like a couple of seconds ago, "don't give me that fucking look! I just want to fight you when you get older!"

"Sure you do. I don't need an escort, I can take care of myself. I have before and I can do it again," I mumbled the last part.

"It may have been dark, but I saw that bullet that hit your leg," I halted feeling the pain rush back into the very spot he was talking about.

"I have no damn idea what you are talking about," I said and opened the door, "come on in, the least I can do for you 'escorting' me is give you something to eat."

"You live in this dump? How do you even survive?" I shrugged and heated up the expensive box foods I just bought with the enormous amount of money I got from the envelope.

"When you're like me, you can't afford to be picky. Some people don't even have dry places to stay," I told him sitting right beside him on the couch. "I really hate rich people," Squalo had this face that I couldn't explain, "because they are rich they like to pick on the poor and live an easy life. While you have people like me who don't have much money and have to work hard just to earn enough to keep living. You'd think they could at least give some to charities since they have so much extra money that they waste on useless items."

The microwave beeped and I hopped off, wincing at my injury, and headed to get the food out, "sorry this isn't gourmet, but when I cook…" I trailed off, "let's just say some scientist came thinking there was a nuclear plant explosion."

"Brat, where are your parents," Squalo asked as I placed down tea in front of him, I figured that since he was going to be here for awhile I might as well find a way to stay awake. Funny enough, while I can't cook I can make great drinks.

"Well they're at work. Why do you ask? Gonna kidnap me or something?" I replied taking a sip of the tea. Squalo spat out the drink all over me, "is it that bad?" 'I will have my revenge.'

"No it's not bad," he muttered, which I didn't think was possible, "AND WHAT KIND OF RIDICULOUS IDEA IS THAT?"

"The one that makes more sense," I responded.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I gave him a blank look.

"I have no fucking idea."

"VOI! Don't give me shit!" Squalo yelled, I think the house shook.

"Well you did follow me home suspiciously calling yourself an escort," I said calmly taking another sip.

"You're a fucking five year old!" I blinked rubbing my eyes, the tea wasn't working it seemed. "VOI! Pay attention!"

"Go on shark head, I got all day," I said in a sarcastic tone laying down on the couch, my tiny body had some benefits, "I'm totally listening."

"Are you being sarcastic with me?!" Squalo yelled down at me.

"NO, what makes you say that?" was my oh so sweet reply. "Don't you have a job to do or something?"

"I was suppose to be buying boss some tequila," I gave him a strange look.

"I though you were a assassin, you doing a job as a maid too? Invite me next time I'll take some pictures…" I smirked, "you woman."

"I should kill you now!" he yelled swinging his sword and I placed my gun to his head.


	3. Argine the Weapon Dealer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and all plot that isn't associated with the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To awesome: Here's the next chapter and I hope you like it.**

**To klariz anime: I'll take that as a compliment thank you, my weirdness is what keeps me going (along with reviews).**

**To kingillusion27: More is coming your way, after I find a way to type this up while writing my essays at the same time.**

"Remember this?" I asked pulling away, "do you know any good weapon dealers? My parents would freak if they found out I had this."

"Why the fuck did you point that at me!?" I shrugged, "and what the hell makes you think I know any weapon dealers?"

"The fact that you're an assassin," I said laying back down, "unless you really are a maid Squalo."

"I'm not a maid god damn it!" he shouted in reply picking me up, "get that through your tiny head!"

"I'm a five year old remember?" I retorted pinching his wrist causing him to release me, "I don't know anythwing" I gave an innocent look.

"VOI! You just said age doesn't matter! And don't give me that innocent look! You lost it the moment I saw you shoot people with that gun!" I yawned.

"Good point. What time is it?" my eyes looked over to the clock, the time was 5. 'I can use this to my advantage.' "Shit! My parents are going to be home soon! Squalo you have to leave right now!" I shouted, "they're gonna freak when they found out I brought a stranger in!" I pushed him out the door, "nice knowing you Squalo," I proceeded to slam the door in his face.

"VOI! Don't make it sound like I'm going to die!" I ignored him and took out the laptop, that I stole cause I have a major problem with stealing laptops, and searched up for nearby weapon dealers.

~Time skip~ 

"… 1km away from where I live and the owner goes by the name Argine. He is inside a classical antique store and in order to get weapons or upgrades you must say the secret code. Ironically the secret word was posted on the website and is Italian for flaming rage which is fiammeggiante rabbia," I recited the information I knew in English as I walked towards my destination, "the store is called Vampa Cimelo."

"How can I help you?" the man looked to be in his mid 20's and was quite good looking in my teenage opinion, but even so he was too old for my taste. He had short dark brown and chocolate brown eyes, "Are you lost child? Do you need help finding your parents?"

"Fiammeggiante rabbia," I said after making sure no one was around and pulled out a gun.

"Are you an Acrobaleno?" Argine asked, eyes sharpening.

"No, my name is Dragooness and I need an upgrade for my guns," I replied to him.

"What does a child need a weapon for?" he asked laughing.

"I am an orphan, and in this world it's kill or be killed right? I can pay you if that's what you want," I said to him, unamused by how he was basically making fun of me.

"How old are you kid?" I held up a hand with all fingers up, "5 Eh? Quite a young age to be losing your parents."

"Age is nothing but a number, all that matters is skill and strategy. Strength in numbers is not important nor is actually physical ability, in the end it depends on wits though those two can be helpful," I replied and he picked me up to get a closer inspection.

"You're an interesting kid," he finally said placing me on the table so we could talk at the same height.

"And you are Argine, age 24, owner of this shop, and a previous assassin. You have a university level degree on engineering. You quit your job after your wife and son were assassinated by an enemy familigia," I said, "I am sorry for your loss, as I know how I feels to lose someone important to you." 'Not my parents, my friend Scarlet. I could care less about those bastards.'

"Highly intelligent for a child I must say," he took the gun from my hands, "what did you want me to do?"

"Is there anyway you can fix them by next month so that they can reload faster?" I asked Argine.

"I can do more than that. You're my first customer in a while so I won't charge you this time," those eyes told me the real reason was the fact that I lost someone like him so we understood each other.

3 months later  
><span>  
>"Oh? You're back from school already Dragooness?" Argine said as I walked into his shop.<p>

"I'm in grade 1 Argine. I've been coming at this time everyday anyways," I replied jumping onto a chair. I posted a lot of notices about this place on mafia blogs and soon a ton of mafioso(go figure) people had come asking for upgrades and such.

Now this place was always busy and Argine made enough money to renovate placing chairs and a desk in the back. Walls were no longer peeling and there was fresh looking paint on the walls. "So how was school?" Argine really got close with me and I finally knew the love of an adult.

"Boring as usual, I have to do these easy ass math questions for homework," I said pulling out the questions, "I mean seriously, 30-20=?."

"What did I say about swearing or cussing?" Argine chided and I shrugged. I swore he would become over protective in the future. Then again he allows me to buy weapons, so maybe he won't be so much.

"I can't help it, it's my life to swear and cuss and other shit," I responded finished the questions in record time before placing them away. "I need a favor, can you create me a weapon?"

"Don't you already have one? Don't tell me they broke! I just repaired them last week," I gave him a 'are you serious' look.

"It's a gift. I need you to make 8 parabolas that have sharp tips and can carry 1000 volts of electricity, finished before the end of this week," I said, 'Levi didn't have parabolas when he was recruited so it's my job to provide him it.'

"I don't have anything due in a while so I should be able to make them," he replied and I stood up, "have to go home?"

"No, I'm meeting the president of the United States," I responded sarcastically, "where else would I go?"

"I'm making you the weapon, so at least appreciate it," he hit my on the back of my head lightly.

"Child abuse!" I screeched and ran out the door towards home with a grin.

During School  
><span>  
>"Okay everyone. We have a new student and her name is Celestia, everyone say hello," I looked at the new student but didn't bother to say hello. The kid seemed familiar with her long blonde hair and amethyst purple eyes.<p>

_~ Flashback start ~_

"My name is Scarlet, nice to meet you all," happy go lucky and annoying is my first thought as I looked at the new kid, "I hope we can all be friends."

"Scarlet, why don't you sit with Sapphira back there. Sapphira can you raise your hand?" sickening teachers, always acting nice.

"I'm over here blondie, follow my voice unless that saying is true and blondes really are dumbass," I said and watched as Scarlet walked over.

"Sapphira! How co-"

"No one cares about what you say!" I snapped at the teacher.

"You're Sapphira? I'm Scarlet! Nice to meet you, I know we will become the best of friends…"

~ Flashback End ~

"My names Celestia, what's yours?" I flipped the brat off as I walked towards my spot under a tree, "muu, flipping people off isn't nice you know Sapphira." My eyes quivered as I realized who Celestia was and why she seemed so familiar.

"Scarlet?"

**Thanks to those who followed, favourited, and reviewed. These things are needed and wanted for the story to go on, but mostly needed- I mean wanted of course. **

**Who do you think Argine is related to?**


	4. Reunion Fate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and all plot that isn't associated with the original one.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To kingillusion27: Sorry it was so short, I like to keep my chapters 1000 - 1500 words, and the cliffhangers are just trolls. I try my best to keep the story realistic and comforting at the same time. Just between you and me, I act like my charaters to get a better feel of how the story should go. P.S. I'm honored to be on your 20% cooler list. \(^-^)/**

**To klariz anime: It's fine, being weird is being different and being different is good cause that means I'm special! I like to look on the bright side of things, my friends say I'm a real life Yamamoto Takeshi, and then other times I'm like Belphegor. I'm weird and I'm proud! /(.•.)\**

"The one and only!" she said and I hugged her tightly, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE SAPPHIRA I KNOW?!"

"Shut up dipshit!" I smacked her head, "I'm just happy you're alive and such."

"What a happy reunion, I get slapped in the head and hugged to death," Sca- Celestia said to me pouting.

"Urusee damare," I told her flicking her forehead and climbing up the tree we were under, "what are you waiting for? Christmas? Come on!"

"Um... I forgot how to climb a tree," I face palmed. Was it even possible to not know how to climb in the first place?

"Put your hand on the lowest branch and hoist yourself up you dolt," I said going even higher, "the view is amazing so if you want to see it you have to work for it."

"Hey you wanna know something?" I looked at her as we sat on the highest branch we could climb to, "see that castle over there? I live in it with my older brother."

"Oh? And who's that?" I asked in a bored tone not paying attention at all. 'Cool, there's a bird attacking another bird. And over there is some guy being robbed. Then there is a bank being robbed. Over there is a gang fight. Wow, you really can see a lot up here.'

"Lussuria!" I almost fell out of the tree from the outburst. You would've though it was because some of the bullets for the gang fight were hitting the tree.

"You're Lussuria's younger sister!" I shouted pointing at her dramatically.

"I know right, we look nothing alike!" she said happily, "wanna know something else? I woke up wrapped in blankets with Lussuria, but what stinks is that his hair was already dyed."

"… that's the same like me," I told her looking at the castle. Celestia tilted her head to the side, "my older brother is Levi."

"You're joking!" she exclaimed, "no way! You 2 look nothing alike! I mean he's ugly and uncool, while you are cute and cool."

"Believe it sister, it's true," I said plainly, "I'm coming over this weekend, I have a little revenge to give to a couple people."

"Hey, then how come you aren't living at the castle with Levi like me?" Celestia asked curiously, "I mean if you really are his sister…"

"He thinks I'm a dolt, like someone I know, and slides an envelope full of money through the mail cover at the front of the door every week," I said angrily, "HE FUCKING DITCHED ME AT THE AGE OF 5 FOR SOME ASSASSIN JOB!"

"What about your parents," I gave her a glare, "oh… so you lost your parents like me." My eyes softened, "but the only difference is you basically have to live and fend for yourself without parents again like your last life."

"Yeah basically, so anything you wanna do after I exact my revenge?" I asked looking down to make sure recess wasn't over yet, "might as well do something fun together since I'm coming over."

"Can we watch anime then? There is this new one I wanna watch, but sister Lussu is too busy," Celestia pouted at the end.

"Sure, but we're at your place okay?" I said remembering the last time it was at my house the girl practically ate all my food.

"Fine," she forced out still pouting.

"Good, now let's get down recess is ending," I hopped down from branch to branch, I thank myself for the gymnastic tournaments I entered for the money. "Oh and watch out for bullets."

"BULLETS?!"

~ Time Skip~

"Here kid," I took the items I ordered and placed them into my bag, "you know, you didn't tell me who you're giving this to."

"It's a present to someone who I will never mention to anyone ever again," I said tossing a wade of money onto the counter, "thanks for your help Argine, I appreciate it."

"You remind me of my kid. Only more rebellious, rude, older and bad," he replied taking the money and putting it into the cashier.

"I take that as a compliment," and with my last sentence I was out the door and headed towards Varia castle.

~ At Varia Castle~

"Why do you need to see captain Levi?" I sighed, I mean I told them my answer 20 times already.

"Look bastard, I need to give him a package no more info available," I said through gritted teeth.

"I told you unless you tell me what is inside the package I can't let you see him," I am officially out of patience. I punched one in the gut and slammed my gun into his skull knocking him out. I brought my leg up on another one and aimed for the area forcing him to bend down as well and smashing my gun into his skull as well. 'Wait, doesn't Squalo and Celestia live here? So I beat them up for no reason. Oh well, too late now.'

"SQUALO GET YOUR FEMALE MAID ASS DOWN HERE!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"VOI! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I AM A MALE AND NOT A MAID YOU BRAT!" he yelled back storming down the hall with the other officers right behind along with a Celestia.

"Don't you think you went a little too far Dragooness?" Celestia asked pointing to the Varia members behind me.

"I'm rebellious," I replied with a shrug.

"VOI! HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE!" I glanced at Squalo.

"Correction, I'm a rebel genius," I stated before walking over to Levi and kicking him in the balls. "This is for ditching me," I punched him in the face, "that's for thinking I'm stupid," I dropped my gift onto him, "and this is for your birthday."

Celestia took my hand, "Lussuria I'm gonna go to my room with Dragooness! We're gonna watch some anime together," Celestia said dragging me. "You're harsh, what was inside? The parabolas?" Celestia asked giggling as we walked towards her room.

"Ding, ding, ding. Great guess, 10 points for getting the correct answer," I said and we entered her room before having a 10 hour anime spree. Good thing it was Saturday.

~3 Years Later~

"What movie did you wanna watch again?" I asked as we boarded the bus to the movie theatre then pulled out the laptop I stole along with a everywhere internet USB I also stole. They made weird yet useful things in this world, then again I was sure we had those types of USB's too in our world.

"That one," Celestia pointed to one of the movies on my screen, "I heard it's good and is interesting."

"What makes you think I can get us into a 13+ movie?" I asked her.

"You're a rebel genius," she replied. I sighed, this girl expected too much from me. "Hey, do you know a 8 year old with silver hair?"

"What kinda stupid question is that?" I stated putting away the laptop, "the only people with silver hair is Squalo and he's fucking 16."

"What about Gokudera Hayato?" she asked and I shrugged.

"From what I can tell his hair is gray and Squalo's hair is a much lighter colour," I replied looking out the window, "why the hell are you asking?"

"Because he's right there," I blinked at the 8 year old Gokudera Hayato, or in Italy, Hayato Gokudera.

"I can never understand how you say such things bluntly," I told her getting up.

"I can never understand how you can cause trouble in school 12 times a day," she replied following me as we sat beside Hayato.

"Hey, you're that kid from class right?" I asked thinking how I sometimes saw a child with gray hair at a table nearby, "what 'cha doing on this bus?"

"You're that Dragooness girl that gets in trouble 12 times a day with the teacher," he replied, eyes examining us, "and you're that blond Celestia."

"What can I say? I'm a rebel genius," I said. 'Though I had a average grade in my past life.'

"Hey, Hayato. You wanna watch a movie with us? It's 13+ and Dragooness has a way to get us in," Celestia said to Hayato.

"How does she think she can do that?" he replied snorting. 'I hate your attitude so I'm gonna prove to you that I can.'

"Watch and learn brat," I said jumping off the bus with Celestia dragging behind a struggling Hayato with ease.

**Question: How do you think Dragooness will get them to see the 13+ movie?**

**Please answer in the reviews! It would be really nice for me. P.S. Thank you for following and favouriting this story everyone!**


	5. The Movies Suck

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and any plot not associated with the original.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To khrillusion27: I'm sorry! I can't help it! I just love to write cliff hangers! I thank you for your comment about my characters, I had to debate with my friends what kind of characters to make. Your guess does make sense as Dragooness might not be able to sneak them in, but you're gonna have to read on to find that out.**

**To Girl-from-stars: From the roof huh? Dragooness is crazy enough to do that, and Celestia would've dragged Hayato in too… why hadn't I thought of that? I loved the idea and your guess was really funny to think about.**

"Are you kids lost? It's dangerous to be wandering around be yourselves," I looked at the ticket taker guy.

"I wanna see how you get us past," Hayato muttered under his breath.

"I need to tell you something very important," I whispered and he bent down. "I'm sneaking us in," I slammed my elbow into his head efficiently knocking him out for, hopefully, the entire movie. "Well let's get going," I said smirking at the jaw dropped Hayato.

"She's a rebel genius and nothing will stop her," Celestia cheered from behind me and grabbed both of our arms bringing us into the screen room.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled at me.

"No, I'm mentally challenged," I replied.

"That's the exact same thing!"

"No it isn't. A crazy person is mentally ill, I'm mentally challenged. Ill and challenged are 2 different words," I told him with a smirk, "you old man, starting to have memory loss already?"

"Shh! You can do your old couple argument later the movies about to start," well in the end Celestia shut us up with her amazing death glare I never knew she had. We have got to hang out more than the 10 hours a day we already do.

_After the movie…_

"I can never watch a movie normally ever again," Hayato said rubbing his eyes.

"I hear you brother. That movie sucked dick, literally," I glared at the dimwit who led us into the room, "you idiot, that was the 18+ movie!" Why had we stayed the entire movie again? I mean we could've saved ourselves and left.

"Whoops," she said with a shrug, "sorry. My mistake."

"You've made us lose our eye virginities and all you can say is whoops with a shrug?!" Hayato and I yelled at the exact same time.

"I said I was sorry," Celestia gave us the puppy dog eyes.

"It burns!" I cried out looking away, "if you stop I'll forgive you okay?"

"You're giving up so easily?!" Hayato yelled at me.

"Dude, I have known her for my entire life. She can never be refused," I said to him, "it's like she uses UMA spells on people."

"You know about UMA's?" he asked and we walked ahead chatting while ditching a yelling Celestia right behind us.

"They are interesting stories, but personally I prefer reading mysteries of the world. I do sometimes read about UMA's though," I said to Hayato.

"UMA's are my life. There are so many out there, one day I will catch one!" Hayato yelled out in determination. 'He actually is cute as a kid. I wonder if he stays like this forever?' A feeling of a punch to my gut made me stop walking and I turned around to look at Celestia only to find her gone.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said aloud and dashed away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Hayato followed right beside me, "she probably went to the bathroom or something."

"I don't know how to explain this Hayato, but I know she is in trouble," I said through gritted teeth and turned a corner. "It's you fail at revenge guys again. You sure are stupid kidnapping a friend of mine," I said skidding to a halt.

"If you don't want her brains blasted out, I suggest you come with us quietly," one said pressing a pistol to her head.

"Dragooness, help me," I pushed Hayato behind me. They already had one of my friends, I couldn't let them have two.

"Stay calm Celestia, I'll get you back again I promise."

_~Flash back~_

_"Sapphira. How nice of you to join us," I rolled my eyes._

_"Where is Scarlet? If she is hurt I won't hesitate to destroy you," I hissed walking deeper into the the warehouse, "you stupid cliche boys."_

_"Don't worry, she's right here," the ring leader snapped his fingers and two of his henchmen threw a tied up Scarlet. Her eyes were blindfolded and she was gagged._

_"Bastards!" I shouted, "weak fucks! Kidnapping someone that isn't related to what happened as hostage."_

_"I want you to join my gang. With your help we can become the strongest gang in this country," he said laughing, "I promise you can still go to school and no harm will be done to your friend."_

_"I'm passed all that gang stuff, so I'll make a different deal with you," I said with a smirk, "you release my friend and I won't beat you all up like last time."_

_"Then I guess we're going to have to kill the both of you," a gun was placed to Scarlet's head. I froze. They were that desperate? Killing an innocent girl just so I would join their stupid gang._

_"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" I screamed and charged kicking the gun out of his hand and smashing it onto the floor destroying it. For good measure I slammed my heel into the broken parts and twisted_ _crushing it even more. I gave punches here and there, receiving a little under the amount I gave. In the end I won. "Are you okay Scarlet?" I asked as I untied her._

_"Sapphira! You're bleeding all over!" she said said touching a wound I got from a knife, "we have to get you to a hospital!"_

_"I'm fine, I'm just glad you're not hurt," I hugged her tightly, "I don't deserve your kindness. You've been so patient with me no matter how many times I've pushed you away." Tears dripped down my face slowly, "you're a great friend and I don't know what I would've done if I lost you."_

_"Please don't cry Sapphira. It scares me. You're so brave and tough, if I were in this situation I would've run away," she replied returning the hug slowly, "to me you're my best friend and I wouldn't trade you away for anyone else. You seem mean, but you show kindness in a way most don't understand; I do though."_

_"Just know that no matter how mean or how much I push you away, you'll always be the greatest friend I've ever had," I told her pulling away._

_"Just know I'll always be there to support you no matter how dangerous the matter at hand is," she replied placing a hand over my hand._

_"Scarlet, I have something to tell you. Promise me you won't tell anyone," I said wiping away my tears._

_"I promise…"_

_~Flashback End~_

"Let me help!" Hayato said to me, "if the 2 of us work together we can save Celestia and run."

"I'm not going to let another friend get captured, you will stay back and let me handle this alone," I said to him with narrowed eyes, my hand reaching to the back of my shirt.

"Come on brat, we don't have all day," I looked at the leader as he pressed the gun deeper into Celestia's head.

Something inside me rang as I recalled the memory, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HER!" I dashed forward and kicked the gun out of his hand, "run and don't turn back!" I pushed Celestia at Hayato, "if she is scathed when I join you, you are dead! Hear me Hayato?!" He nodded and took her hand dragging her away.

"NO! STOP! DRAGOONESS!" her arm reached out towards me, but I turned around and crushed the pistol at my foot.

"I'll make you pay for ever touching and dragging my friend into this," I said darkly, my dual guns in hand, "no one hurts my friends but me! GOT IT?!" I slammed my foot into one of the goons stomach and smashed my gun into his skull knocking him out.

"This kid, there is no way she is human!" one said stepping back.

"Dude, what do we do? She knocked out one of our men in 2 hits!"

"Take out the knives and kill her! She can't take us all on at once!"

"But she has fucking guns! Don't you remember what happened last time?!"

"She's 8, there's no way someone that young can kill!" I glared at the leader and sent my foot up to his special zone, once he bent down my foot slammed into his skull and he was out cold. I did a backflip back and winced at the throbbing pain in my leg that was finally coming back, I would have to eat the pain killers again once I got home.

A stab came onto my arm and blood dripped out onto the floor, they were right I couldn't kill. I stopped hurting people and the only damage I could do was kicking and knocking unconscious. There was no way I could even attempt to take a knife and stab someone. I elbowed the guy with my good arm and took out the knife bending it and dropping it onto the floor.

They all came at me at once, I was lucky there were only 4 left, but even I couldn't handle so many at once in a 8 year old body especially with an injured leg. I was pushed down to the floor and held in place, "let's finish her off slowly, those guns will make it too painless."

Before I was afraid of death. Now, I was even more after experiencing it. A knife sliced across my injured leg and I had to bite down on my lip to keep from screaming. 'I'm sorry Scarlet, I couldn't make it and I'm gonna die again.'

Another slice came onto the same arm that was already damaged. Tears threatened to spill, but I keep them in. The least I could do before I died again was keep my pride. I closed my eyes waiting for the next pain to come, but nothing happened. "Hey, you alright?"

**Question: Who do you think saved Dragooness? **

**Tell me in the reviews! ****  
><strong>


	6. New Roomate

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and any plot not associated with the original.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To kingillusion27: Sorry again, but it attracts the readers right? Hahaha… I'll try to update more frequently to satisfy your hunger.**

**To Vongola Ivianne: …please wait a moment while I go sulk in a corner. *wails in frustration for a minute* I loved your idea, now if only I had thought of it first.**

**To Girl-from-stars: Well, I don't know about obvious, but expect the unexpected.**

Blink once… blink twice… blink three times… now how had this happened again? No seriously, how did I have Basil standing in front of me. I had actually hoped it would be Hayato, then again I did say I would kick his ass if Celestia was hurt.

In a few seconds flat, he took them all down. I think I saw a blue flame on his head, but it faded away. Well, at least that explained how he beat them all up so fast; he was in DWM. "Thanks…" I murmured while sitting up.

"Are thee all right miss?" the dirty blonde haired boy asked me. 'You tell me, how much blood am I losing?' I asked mentally.

"Yeah, I owe you one…" I trailed off pretending not to know his name.

"I am Basil miss," I nodded my head and stood up with a slight wince.

"Thanks Basil, I'm Dragooness," I replied holding out my hand. He looked at it for a moment before shaking it. I forgot, he had a thing with Shakespeare, and I failed that english project because of him.

"May I ask, miss Dragooness, why thou were after thee?" Basil asked me.

Hm… let me think why. I was reborn as Levi's younger sister. Celestia and I aren't really from this world. I know your future and I think you're kinda cute in a way, but not my type. Of course, as much as I wanted to say all that, I didn't.

"Let's just say they're holding a grudge against something I did before," was what I really said. It was less interesting, but more safe for my life. "I owe you a lot for this Basil, next time we see each other we'll do something fun together 'kay?" untied the hoodie from my waist and put it on before walking away.

"Dragooness! You're alive!" Celestia yelled and hugged me.

"Nooooo, I'm Frankenstein, and I'm dead," I replied in a sarcastic tone while **rolling** my eyes, "of course I'm alive! Do I look like a zombie to you?"

"Maybe with a bit of make up here and a couple scars there…" I bashed her head, "not the head! I don't want a bruise on my bruise!"

"Hmph, thanks for watching her Hayato," I said crossing my arms. "She's such a pain in the ass."

"I could tell by hanging around her for the last 20 minutes," he replied crossing his arms too.

"Hey! I'm still here you know!" Celestia pouted.

"Yeah, we should get you home," I said as the bus came up, "you coming Hayato? You don't seem to have a place to stay."

"Of course I have a place to stay!" Hayato yelled, but walked onto the bus any ways. "At least, I had a place to stay. There's no way I'll go back though," he muttered.

"I don't think Lussu will like it knowing a boy was staying with us," Celestia whispered to me. I nodded and sighed.

"Whatever, Hayato, you can stay with me. My parents won't mind considering they aren't," 'alive,' "home," I offered with a serious look. I knew how it felt to feel like you didn't fit in, it was why I left my home in the first place, they all compared me to my sister and I just wanted to get away.

"You don't even know why I don't have a home," he mumbled. Celestia took his hand and sat him down beside her.

"Then tell us, our stop isn't for 10 minutes, that should be enough time if you give a brief summary," she said leaning in closer.

"My sister… she feeds me her cooking. It's so bad that I go crazy every time I eat it. My father told her to make more, and I was forced to eat it. Then, about 2 weeks ago I found out my mother died…" he gritted his teeth and clutched his hand in a ball.

"I see, so it looks like we're not the only ones to lose our mother huh Dragooness?" Celestia gave a bitter smile.

"Don't drag someone I never met into this," I simply said looking away. Something streamed down my arm, I needed my wounds to be attended to fast or the blood would be noticed soon.

"This is our stop," Celestia took Hayato's hand and pulled him off the bus. I walked slowly down the steps for the hell of it and to look cool. "Ne, Hayato, if there is anything you need just ask okay? Friends help each other out."

"Yeah, what she said," I gave a slight smile and walked ahead, "can you get home by yourself dorkbag or do you need me to escort you?"

"I can get home by myself!" she yelled and I slowed down.

"Then it looks like I'm walking you then," Hayato seemed confused by my actions. I do whatever I want whenever I want to; that was my motto. The rebel girl at school, as I was known as.

"Are you sure you're not hurt?" I snorted and laughed and what Celestia said.

"Are you doubting me? That's just sad, you know very well how strong I am," I said with a smirk. 'I can't worry her, I just can't worry her again. If lying is the only way out, I'll take my chances and do it.'

"Okay then, see you at school tomorrow," she gave a large grin and went inside. I immediately lost my facade and fell to my knee. I guess the thing that was pushing me was that smile on the idiot's face.

"Hey, you alright?" Hayato stood me up. "You lied to her you know."

"As long as she doesn't find out I'm fine," I replied clutching my arm. "Let's just get out of here, she'll see the blood if we wait too long. Besides, you don't know her like I do, Celestia is… very fierce."

"Her? You have got to be joking," Hayato snorted as we walked towards my house. "She couldn't even hurt a fly."

"There was a reason why I didn't want her to fight, she lost control once and massive destruction followed," I looked at the stars as I recalled the memory.

_~ Flash back~_

_"DIE! I'll make you all regret ever doing such things!" I shielded my eyes as an energy beam shot past me. Scarlet… she was out of control. "Ahahahaha! The darkness! I can feel the darkness running through my veins!"_

_"Whoever this girl is! She's too powerful! We have to evacuate the city!" the police from beside me said as they ran away. _

_"Cowards," I clutched my hurt arm and ran towards Scarlet._

_"Darkness! That's all I need! I'll use the darkness and take over the world!" I bent down as another blast flew above my head. 'Scarlet, what's going on with you? Damn, this isn't the time for a joke, but it'll have to do.'_

_"I feel like Romeo," I called aloud to her, "my friendship with you is much more than the sea! I failed the course, but with you it was the best day to be! Scarlet! Don't become like Juliet and commit suicide! Or at least in this case, destroy the entire town!"_

_She stared at me before giggling. That giggle then turned into a laugh as she floated down and hugged me. "That was terrible!" she said clutching me tight, "it was so bad it's funny! No wonder you failed that part!"_

_"Hey!" I said sharply, "don't rub it in. I can totally do Shakespeare. Oh Romeo, Romeo, why the fuck are you Romeo?"_

_"It's wherefore art thou Romeo I think, but yours is just as funny," Scarlet hugged me tighter. "I don't know what I would've done without you Sapphira. I was so scared," tears formed in her eyes._

_"I know, and I was too. Like I said before, I don't know what I would've done if I lost my best friend," I patted her head softly._

_"Promise me, like I promised you, that you'll stick by my side. The only one, that I believe, can keep the darkness from me is you Sapphira. I only see you as a true friend…"_

_~Flash Back End~_

"I find that hard to believe," Hayato told me, "she doesn't seem like the kind of girl who can do any destruction at all."

"Don't worry about it. Hey, we're here," I opened the door and walked inside. "Make yourself at home, I seriously don't give a crap."

"This place looks like a child runs it," Hayato commented and sat on the couch. Man, that was scarily accurate. "Hey, where are your parents any ways?"

"Dead. It's why it looks like a child runs it, because one does," I pulled out the medical kit and sat on the couch.

"Here, let me help," Hayato took the kit while I was in the middle of removing my hoodie.

"I don't need-"

"You didn't have a choice," Hayato took the disinfectant and applied it to my wounds. Once he was finished, he took the bandages and wrapped them up nice and tight. 'This kid is trying to cut off my circulation.'

"I would say thanks, but since I didn't need the help I won't," I told him putting away the kit. "The bed's upstairs if you want to go sleep," I laid down on the couch.

"If you have a bed, why don't you sleep in it?" Hayato looked at me strangely. "You're so stupid."

"Better than being a smartass dick," I replied shifting to face the other side. A knock came from the door and I sat up. "Hide, there's someone you don't want to meet," I pushed Hayato up the stairs.

"VOI! OPEN THE FUCK UP OR I'LL BUST DOWN THE DOOR!" I should've sacrificed Hayato to the shark demon, but whatever.

"What the hell are you doing here so late woman?" I asked leaning against the doorway. "It's like what? 10?"

"Shut up and give me your arm," I winced a bit as Squalo lifted my arm up and pulled down my sleeve to reveal my newly wrapped wounds.

"Woman! If you're gonna rape me, at least do it inside!" I yelled pulling back sharply.

"Who did it?" I backed away at Squalo's gaze, it was a serious one. "Don't bother telling me you jumped off the roof, the kid already said that. Hell, she didn't even know you were hurt."

"Jumped off a roof?! What kinda white lie is that?!" I yelled out. "It's nothing to serious, I simply beat up the ticket guy and snuck us into the movies."

"Do you really think I'd believe that?!" Squalo asked waving around his sword. "It was those guys from before! You're 8! Not even close to my age! You don't have to worry about your pride! If you feel danger then run!"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT ME?!" I huffed after my sudden outburst. Being in the kids body was getting to me. I calmed down and regained my composure. "Don't give me advice Squalo. I follow my own rules. Cause I'm the only person who can take care of me. There is no one out there who would care if I died."

I slammed the door in his face and swirled around. "Quite the drama," Hayato commented. I simply laid on the couch and went to sleep. I didn't want to take my anger out on him, he had been through a lot already like I had.

**Question: How do you think Dragooness and Hayato living together will work out?**

**Please answer in the reviews desu~ Thanks to all who are following this story and who've also reviewed and favourited too!**


	7. Life and School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and any plot not associated with the original.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

It was warm when I woke up, I didn't bother opening my eyes as I snuggled deeper into the warmth. Yesterday was so hectic when I fought against those guys from before, yelled at Squalo and allowed Hayato to... sleep... over...

My eyes snapped open and I moved away from the warmth I was snuggling in to. "Oh my Giotto…" I paused, "so that's how it feels to snuggle into someone else," I said standing up. I flinched at the pain in my leg, how had I managed to walk so far? "Hayato, it's time for school," I shook him and he groaned turning over, "if you're late it's not my fault," I declared.

I walked into the shower and rinsed myself, I was gonna ditch Hayato if he didn't wake up soon. He didn't have any clothes to wear, did he? Well then again that backpack, I didn't notice he had until we got back, was kinda heavy. Hayato was smart too, he would at least bring some clothes and money with him if he was running away right? Also, I'm pretty sure he told me he brought some needs, I just probably forgot cause I didn't give a shit.

I looked at my wrapped up wounds, once I got out I would have to change the bandages and wrap up new ones. 'Shit, I just realized I indirectly told the maid assassin that I didn't have any parents.'

"OI! Woman!" I covered myself up with a towel and glared at Hayato.

"Don't you have any manners? Barging in on a girl like that," I said walking out shamelessly anyways, "the showers all yours. I placed an extra towel for you in there. Get ready quick, I still need to change my bandages before we leave for school."

"Don't walk around naked!"

I faced him, "you have a twisted mind. We're like 8 and you're already thinking of that?"

"I- I no- what?" I snickered as he turned red and stuttered. "Just put on some clothes woman!"

"Yeah, I was getting to that," I walked away to my room. Picking some clothes, I placed them on and hanged up the towel on the rack so it could be used again. Then, limping down the stairs, I opened the fridge and brought out some instant breakfast. Once it was heating up in the microwave, I took the garbage and dishes from last night and washed them and leaving them to dry. Just in time too as Hayato walked down the stairs in new clothes.

_~Time Skip~_

"You will not speak of this to anyone," Hayato hissed as we walked to school, "hear me?"

"I wasn't planning on doing so you stuck up, unappreciative, rude ass boy," I flicked his nose and walked on ahead still annoyed about what happened. While I was changing my bandages this morning, Hayato decided to be a bitch and complained about everything he saw. I knew he was rich and all, but he didn't have to take things so far when I offered him a place to stay.

"Dragooness!" I gave a glare at Celestia, "you get in a fight with Hayato or something?" She looked at me then the boy, then me again and back to Hayato. "I hope you don't mind me steal her away Hayato," she grabbed my hand and dragged me to school leaving behind the boy. "Squalo came back last night, he seemed different, what did you say to him?"

"That no one would fucking care if I died," I said as we neared the school.

"And what about me?" I hadn't thought about Celestia, "I would miss my best friend if she died. She's done so much for me."

"I-I guess I never thought about you," I looked away ashamed, she was my best friend, "I was tired, you don't bother me when I'm tired."

"I think I learned my lesson that other time," Celestia giggled as she remembered a past memory I guess. "Man, everyone avoided you the entire day. It was like you were the modern plague or something."

"Go to hell," I said looking away and picking up the pace, even thought it brought a lot of pain.

"Nah I rather go to heaven," she said happily taking my hand and leading us to our seats. "What did Hayato do? I'll beat him up if he hurt you," she gave a glare, actually it was more of a pout, but just to make Celestia happy we'll call it a glare.

"I hate rich people," I stated shortly as said grey haired boy walked into the room, "they piss me off with all their complaining."

"Well, Hayato did live in a castle Dragooness," Celestia reminded me, "he's used to lush scenery, and lot's of cash. You on the other hand had to struggle with financial problems so you're okay with living the way you are. Give him a break Dragooness, he's a tsundere anyways."

"T'ch, an Italian and Japanese breed tsundere," I muttered looking at the boy as he sat at a nearby table, "though I was a Italian-Japanese breed before too."

"You were a tsundere just like him too," she reminded me and I hit her across the head, "not the head, not the head!"

"Hayato and I will never be alike," I said to her, "he's destined to be with his 'Juudaime' anyways."

"Hey, weren't Hayato, Takeshi and Belphegor your fav characters? Or was it Hayato, Takeshi, Hibari and Mukuro?" she whispered into my ear.

"I hate Hayato," I hissed angrily, big lie right there.

"You must be so disappointed about how he's treated you and now you hate him," Celestia said fake crying, "just like those cliche movies. Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to be with Takeshi or Hibari and maybe even Mukuro instead."

"What are you 2 talking about?" I looked at Hayato who just sat down at our table.

"I thought you were sitting away from us Hayato," I said pointing at the table he was at before, "oh I see, you wanted to confess your love to me right?" I gave a cheshire grin, "I'm sorry to say I have my eyes set on another."

"W-what? That's not why I'm here woman!" he said angrily and I snickered, it was funny to tease him.

"I thought you hated Hayato," Celestia said to me.

"I do, that doesn't mean I hate teasing him," I hummed looking at Hayato, "we wouldn't even be a good match. Don't worry Hayato, we'll find a better girl for you when we're 12."

"Will you stop planning my future!" he exclaimed and we started laughing, "you're so annoying woman!"

"Who says we're only planning yours?" Celestia asked, "I'm planning Dragooness's right now and I have 3 candidates ready for her."

"You're not getting her a boyfriend either!" Woah, was that a confession from Hayato?

"Oh my Giotto, did you just give a confession already Hayato? I thought I would have to make you jealous first!" I said laughing as he turned red.

"Nah, the great Hayato wouldn't do such a thing, so what do you think about the 3 choices I gave?" Celestia directed the conversation back to before.

"She's not getting a boyfriend!"

"Chillax Hayato," I said calmly, "we were only kidding, don't worry I'll get a boyfriend when we turn 12. I'll make sure this girl get's one too and we all can be in a relationship at the same time."

"But that doesn't mean we can't plan ahead," Celestia suggested and we continued to talk about relationships while teasing Hayato for the rest of the day.

~Time Skip~

"Are you still mad Hayato?" I asked as we walked away from school, "it was a joke, give it a rest. Of course we're not gonna be together, I mean we're only friends and nothing more." Okay so I lied before when I said I hated Hayato, he was gonna be hot later and who wouldn't like him?

"T'ch," he said shortly and I giggled.

"If you don't mind I have to see Argine, he'll get worried if I don't do my usual routine visit with him," I said leading him to the shopping district.

"Argine? You mean the owner of that weapon dealing shop?" Hayato asked me looking bewildered. I nodded my head slightly. "How did you become friends with a weapons dealer? All they care about is money!" I shrugged, even I had no exact idea how.

"Is that a boyfriend I see?" were the first words I heard when I opened the door.

"Nah, he's just a friend Argine, this is Hayato. He's in my class," I introduced Argine to Hayato, "Hayato this is Argine." Hayato gave a grunt.

"Not very talkative is he?" Argine said as I jumped onto a seat and gestured for Hayato to follow.

"He's on the run. Hayato uses dynamites Argine, do you have any in stock for him?" I asked leaning forward, "like maybe 20 small and 50 big?"

"I'll see what I got," he winked at me, "glad to see you made another friend who's part of the mafia." Argine left to go into the back.

"Why the fuck would I need small bombs? Or even his bombs?" Hayato growled walking closer.

"Argine's dynamites are special Hayato, he's a professional weapons maker so you'll see a big difference between the ones I asked for and the ones you have," I told him as he sat on the chair beside me.

"How did you know I was part of the mafia?" How did I know indeed? Maybe because I was born into an anime is all, nothing too much.

"What other fucking 8 year old carries dynamites with him?" I questioned with a grin, "think of it as a gift of friendship and all."

"Here," Argine handed Hayato the dynamites as I laid the cash on the table, "they're custom made and more powerful so you wanna be careful when using them." They looked exactly like the ones from the anime; just perfect. "Oh and the gloves you ordered are here Dragooness," I took the black fingerless gloves and slipped them on.

"Thanks Argine, the grip is so much better," I took the guns out from their holsters and held them up, "I'll see you next time Argine."

"I need you to pick up some parts tomorrow too!" he called out and I gave a thumbs up.

"These seem lighter," Hayato said slipping the dynamite into his shirt hiding them from view. 'Amazing he knows how to hide them already too.'

"That's Argine for ya, he's fucking badass."

**Question: Do you think think Gokudera and Dragooness should be together? **

**Recommend any other pairings too if you like! I need them soon so I can have a target for the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC's and any plot not associated with the original.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**To Chrysoberyl-sama: I was thinking the same thing too! But, I want to know what the readers are thinking as well. Hahaha, thanks for reviewing and I hope you do so again.**

**To Girl-from-stars: It was sorta like a joke since it's mafia and shooting and things. I hope it didn't offend you or anything.**

~10 years old~

"Why this game so hard?" I complained and tossed my, stolen, DS onto the couch. I will never attempt playing resident evil ever again. I'll just stick to yu-gi-oh; it was so much easier.

"You suck, you can't even get passed the first level," Hayato said picking up the DS and sitting on the couch.

"Shut up, I can pown your ass in yu-gi-oh. You don't even know how to synchro or XYZ's summon a monster," I retorted angrily. Reaching for the DS, I fell down as Hayato pulled out of my reach. "Give me my fucking DS!"

"You're not the boss of me, besides you stole this so it isn't yours technically," Hayato said jumping over to the other side of the couch.

"It was in the open and pratically said 'take me!' How could I refuse?!" I jumped the couch as well and ran after him. "Your ass is dead meat when I get my hands on it!" He stopped all of a sudden and I bumped my face into his back before falling down.

"You can't even stop properly," he said smirking. My eye twitched and I smashed kicked his head knocking Hayato out cold.

"You tempted me, and I simply returned the favour my way," I said and sat down playing yu-gi-oh while ignoring the unconscious body.

Let's just say Hayato got his revenge good with Celestia; that girl knew too much. Hayato made a good choice picking her as an accomplice.

~11 years old~

"Happy birthday Hayato," I said handing him a gift.

"How the hell did you know it was my birthday?" he asked me while giving the evil 'are you stalking me?' eye.

"First of all, I find it stupid you ask me that now. Second of all, Celestia dared me to go into the principal's office and grab our class set of permanent records so she could have some blackmail," I told him leaning back, "need I say anymore?"

"Go figure, she has tabs on everyone in the school," Hayato said ripping off the wrapping, "you got me a phone? …no wait, you stole me a phone."

"Stealing is my specialty, it's so we can keep in contact, just in case anything happens," I told him with a small smile. "I have something from Argine too," I took out a box Argine had handed me to give Hayato. He opened it and seemed excited.

"This is the rare addition of 'The Wonders and Mysteries of the World'!" he exclaimed flipping through the pages, "but how did he know?"

"I told him, we've been living together for 3 years now Hayato, I think I know what you like and don't like," I told him.

"How about the rings? And the necklace and bangle from you?" he asked holding up the items.

"I told him you looked better in the bad boy look, and that I stole a necklace and bangle for you. He bought the rings saying it would complete it," I told him smirking. "Celestia came up with the idea, so technically it's from her."

"Looks like I have to say thanks to her too," Hayato grumbled out. Can't blame him, Celestia has been teasing him more often lately about our promise to get a girlfriend for him when he turned 12. "Thanks… Dragooness… for everything," Hayato gave me a small smile. He looked nice with it, and it was rare too considering we mostly fought with each other.

"Hey, what are friends for?"

~12 years old~

"Rejected again Hayato?" I asked from the gate I was leaning against. Hayato was trying to get into a family, too bad he was being rejected by them all.

"Shut up," he muttered hands in his pocket. Did I mention he's turning into the rebel? I liked him better when he was younger, now he had the strength to push me down and win a fight which stunk.

"Wanna go to the next one?" I asked following behind, "it's gonna start raining soon so you might wanna make the decision now."

"I didn't ask for you to come woman," he said picking up the pace, "you can just go home." Yep, I really do love his younger self.

"You're a jerk know that?" I muttered walking away, "why can't you be like the cute boy from when we were younger?" I bumped into someone along the way causing me to fall and start cursing up a storm, "mother fucking ass shit bitch slut fucker!"

"Should I know who taught you those words?" I looked up at Levi, my supposed brother that I fucking hate with all my heart.

"What in hell makes you think I'll fucking tell you?" I asked back standing up and crossing my arms across my undeveloped chest, "you fucking ditched me for a assassin job with a boss I don't even fucking know about. Not that it matters anymore, Celestia told me he disappeared 6 years ago."

"Why must you be so mean to me Dragooness?" he asked sighing and I kicked him in the nuts and walked away slowly.

"It wouldn't have turned out like this had you actually told me where you were Levi," I said looking at him then continued to walk away. "I appreciate all you've done for me, but I want you to leave me alone. I don't want the help of someone who doesn't really care for me." Walking towards a building I searched up online, I went up to the front desk, "is this where the Angelo gymnastic's tournament is being held?"

"Are you a participant?" the lady asked looking at me briefly with a raised eyebrow. Not everyday a 12 year old walks in by herself asking if there was a tournament going on I guess. I nodded my head, "I need your name sweetheart."

"Sapphira Rokudo," that's right you readers, I decided to steal Mukuro's last name and use my old life's name.

"You'll be going up soon kid, good luck," I nodded and walked past her towards the gym. Doing a quick stretch I stood at the front leaning slightly lazily.

"Next up we have Sapphira Rokudo!" the judge announced, "she's a 12 year old and this is her first time at as tournament so let's see how well she can do!"

I stepped back before running and grabbing the bar and using it to do a flip and land on top of the balance beam. I did a cartwheel on the thin bar and backflipped off onto the bar again doing some more spins. I finished my performance off with tuck and roll that turned into the splits.

The crowd cheered and the 3 judges held up signs. "Wow! 10! 9! and 10! That's the best we have so far! Give it up for Sapphira Rokudo!" I stood up and bowed before sitting on the bench to watch the others do their performances. What I did was hard considering I hadn't done gymnastics in a long time, but if I did the old performances from my old life I should be able to win more tournaments.

"Thanks," I said as they handed me the 1st place trophy and prize money of $100 000. People here sure were into their gymnastics since they gave me so much money.

"You sure are good at gymnastics for a 12 year old, how long have you've been practicing?" the judge asked me.

"Since before I was born," I said in a joking tone, but in reality it was the truth.

"You have quite the sense of humour, I hope you'll enter more of our tournaments," he shook my hand, "congratulations on winning the Angelo gymnastics tournament Sapphira Rokudo!"

~Time Skip~

"Where were you?" I looked up at Hayato and simply dropped my bag before squeezing the water in my hair onto the porch and walking in.

"Other side of town, I had a important meeting with the president," I said sarcastically.

"You said to get home before it starts raining yet you come home in the middle of the fucking rain!" I gave a shrug and placed the money I won into the drawer. "Did you steal all that?!"

"No, I won it," I replied hanging up my coat, "I went to a gymnastics tournament and won it all. The whole $100 000."

"What were you doing at a fucking gymnastics tournament?" I gave a small grin.

"Earning money to keep living, this place has a rent that needs to be payed for Hayato," I told him laying on the couch, "you may be living here for free but I sure as hell ain't. There are bills to be payed."

"And you didn't tell me why?" he questioned sitting on the opposite end, "I can help. You offered the place to me so the least I can do is that."

"I've always been going, you just haven't noticed," I lied smoothly, "besides, you were trying to join a family. Once you joined you won't be staying here anymore and will be living with them instead." I gazed up at Hayato. It was nice being with him while it lasted, but in 2 years he would go to Japan… oh well at least I had the money to go with him. I just don't plan on going at the same time.

"You make it sound like you know I'm gonna join one," he muttered.

"That's because I do," I replied covering my eyes and turning over, "I'm tired Hayato. All those flips and stuff is tiring, bother me tomorrow."

"Whatever," he stood up and walked up the stairs.

"2 more years Hayato… that all we have left together before everything starts turning and things go into chaos… before you meet someone who'll accept you and forget about Celestia and me…"

**Question #1: How do you think Dragooness will act when Gokudera is about to leave?**

**Question #2: Does any one have a pairing for Celestia?**


End file.
